Inadvertent Encounters
by foxgloves
Summary: Separated from the group, Kagome tries to survive the Feudal Era and makes a pesky acquaintance with a kitsune. DRABBLES
1. Cave

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Cave**

The peaceful lull of an unassuming clearing was disturbed by a rustle in the foliage before a figure suddenly crashed into it.

Falling hard into the ground and gaining a mouthful of grass, Kagome coughed and rolled onto her back with a pained grunt.

Everywhere was hurting and blue-grey eyes closed for a moment before they blinked back open, glazed over with tears. All around her the silence of the forest pressed in and she listened intently for the sound of any followers.

Nothing… for now.

Bracing herself for another turbulent wave of pain to wrack her body, particularly from the twin set of lacerations in her shoulders, she pitched herself up on one elbow and rolled onto her hip, letting her gaze scan around the area before it settled on the mouth of a cave, half hidden by vegetation, and, her eyebrows lifted, the shimmery veil of a barrier.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't seem to retire from fanfiction and so here goes another one that's been on my mind lately. Not an overly original plot device I'll admit, but everyone does it their own way! Sorry that the start will be a bit slow, but I hope that for those of you that stick around this fandom you'll give it a chance.


	2. Decision

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Decision**

Eyebrows furrowing, Kagome mulled over her options.

Staying out in the open in her current state wasn't ideal, badly injured as she was. On the other hand, barriers were the keep out signs of the feudal era. Who knew what could be on the other side.

The air around her was beginning to get colder as dusk settled in and she grimaced when she felt a raindrop splatter on her nose. Her gaze passed back and forth into the surrounding forest and the refuge of the cave uncertainly.

Crawling forward, she reached out a hand and hesitated.

When her fingers finally brushed the barrier, she watched it dissolve in a pink flash.


	3. Moving In

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Moving In**

As expected it was dark inside, the waning daytime light only reaching a scant few feet into the opening, and Kagome had to stoop over, the position making her shoulders burn as she ventured in.

"A-Anybody home?" she called meekly, stumbling when the ground slightly dipped. Stopping, she grappled the rocky wall.

Her voice echoed a few times before fading out and she strained her ears for any noise to come back to her.

"A flashlight would probably be a good idea," she muttered, if only to disturb the eerie silence. She thanked her lucky stars that through the hellish events of the past day she had managed to hang on to her backpack. Rummaging through it she extracted the device and flicked it on.

As the cavern lit up before her, she let out a breath.

Empty.

But—

"Someone has lived here before… but when?"


	4. Hurry

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Hurry**

Sango looked devastated. "I should have been there."

A man swathed in purple robes patted her shoulder in a consoling gesture. "Do not blame yourself, Sango. No one could have foreseen this happening."

Still, her eyes glistened. "Is Inuyasha doing okay?"

Following her eyes, Miroku tried to hide the pity that wanted to show on his face. "His grief and anger at Kagome being snatched away is certainly tearing him up inside. As we were not able to follow the bird youkai airborne with Kilala we have lost a lot of time. We must act quickly."

Their hanyou companion walked up to them, his jaw tense. "Rain in coming. Damn it all to fucking hell, I'll lose whatever scent was left that the wind hasn't already blown away."

The prospect was grim, but the monk rallied. "Kagome is resilient. We will find her."


	5. Explore

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Explore**

The cave opened up into a circular chamber that had enough ceiling height for her to properly stand up, and Kagome set about examining some of the contents with the meager help of her flashlight.

Gilded mirrors, a trunk of silks, plate ware that had begun to tarnish; an eclectic collection of items to be sure, but probably would have priced a pretty penny in these times.

What really caught her eye though were the fur pelts arranged in a downy mass. Running her fingers through their softness, her face turned pensive. _Did youkai live in this cave?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks fallingyuki for your reviews. I honestly didn't expect much interest with just a few chapters posted but I was surprised at all the favs/follows and amount of views. Thanks everyone!


	6. Wounds

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Wounds**

Further exploration through the piles of seemingly forgotten trinkets produced an oil lamp that Kagome lit with some matches she carried in her backpack. A warm glow brightened up the space and after wiping a layer of dirt off a mirror, she peeled off her ruined top and inspected her injuries with a wince. _These will be scars for sure._

Deep, ugly claw marks were etched into both of her shoulders, proof of having been at the mercy of the vicious bird youkai that had snatched her away from her friends. It had flown for hours high above the tree tops, carrying her in its sharp talons and only when it had descended slow into the forest had she made her bid for escape.

Frowning, she searched for her first aid kit.

* * *

 **A/N:** Still slow, sorry... but I can tap these out pretty quickly, so perhaps by the end of the day it'll get more interesting! Stay tuned.


	7. Staking Claim

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Staking Claim**

After cleaning herself up the best she could and changing clothes, Kagome made the awkward crawl back to the mouth of the cave. Rain fell steadily outside as she lingered at its threshold.

She had to admit that she was impressed with herself. Surviving a most certain doom, she had been able to find refuge.

Now it was time to make it more defensible.

Closing her eyes and listening to the rain, she concentrated on her power, imagining it flowing out of her and stretching across the entrance like a net.

She smiled tiredly at the barrier that was shimmering serenely. "This place is mine for now."


	8. Trespasser

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Trespasser**

It had been quite some time since Youko had last passed through this particular section of forest, but he'd never forgotten the locations of any of his burrows.

The elegant kitsune made almost no sound as he entered the clearing, seemingly out of thin air as the foliage parted for him. Striding to the opening of the cave and prepared to undo the barrier he'd erected once before, his ears pricked curiously. "What is this?"

It was not _his_ barrier anymore.

Crouching down, his tailed swished behind him as he unfurled a small amount of youki to test it, and a low growl rumbled in his chest when he felt the fine pinpricks of holy energy react to his demonic energies.

Youko sniffed the air, differentiating faint nuances in the clean scent. The recent rain, the dewy grass, and something sweeter. Feminine.

Since when had a miko moved into _his_ den?


	9. Meeting

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Meeting**

Since first moving in to the cave, Kagome hadn't wandered too far, the rain persistent. Now that it had stopped just that morning, she'd bravely ventured out in search of water.

She was almost back to her hidey-hole now, feeling inexplicably tired despite her small trek. Her wounds would take a long time to heal and it was of upmost importance that she kept them clean, lest they get infected.

Trudging through the shrubbery, she stopped short at the sight of a figure standing at the entrance of her temporary holdings.

They turned, golden eyes pinning her to the spot. In the next instant, they were behind her, silver hair spilling down over her shoulders and mixing with her black tresses as they leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You are the one."


	10. Close

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Close**

Spinning around to face the youkai, Kagome peeped up at him, momentarily enthralled by his beautiful face. Stepping back a pace, he predatorily followed and she felt the trunk of a tree at her back. She winced as her wounds seared. "S-Sorry?"

"Someone had intruded in _my_ den," Youko remarked, his voice a deadly purr. Golden eyes roved over her face. "You would claim ignorance?"

"You're a little… close," she squeaked, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Answer me, girl." He pushed impossibly closer.

"It's nothing long term," Kagome promised, pressing her hands to his broad chest.

Clawed fingertips toyed with a tendril of her hair. "How shall I collect payment for your loitering?"


	11. Tease

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Tease**

"Payment?" Kagome repeated, inexplicably nervous. _He could have killed me already._ Lazy waves of youki rolled off of him and she felt hazy as they lapped against her.

The silver-haired youkai made a noise in the back of his throat. "You would presume to stay in my den for free?"

She didn't want to die, but said, "You could just kill me."

"I suppose," he intoned, leaning in. "Or perhaps…"

She hadn't meant to. It was a precarious split-second reaction and the sound of her hand meeting his cheek resounded through the clearing.

Gold eyes blinked at her and her knees wobbled.

It probably hadn't even hurt him, but he raised a hand to his cheek. "You're not enough to tempt me, girl. However," he raised his other hand where on a chain her small collection of shikon shards glittered. "These will probably suffice."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for everyone's feedback so far.


	12. Wishful Thinking

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Wishful Thinking**

"Wait, no, please don't take those!" Kagome gasped.

Youko towered over her small stature and she reached helplessly, feeling like the smallest child on the playground at the mercy of a ruthless bully. Only her friends weren't around to back her up and come to her rescue. _I can't lose the little shards we have! Everyone will be so disappointed._

He watched her dispassionately. "Do you have something else to offer me in exchange for your insolence? Perhaps I _should_ kill you."

"Well no… probably not," she admitted. "Can't you just give them back and let me go on my way out of the goodness of your heart? If you wanted to kill me I think you would've by now. I'm sorry about the slap… Reflexes, you know? A girl's first kiss is very important!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks so much for your responses last chapter!


	13. Sudden

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Sudden**

Holding them higher out of her reach, Youko ignored her ramblings and inspected the shards. And a look of recognition showed on his face. "So the rumors are true," he said more to himself. "The jewel did break."

Kagome was looking worried again, her bottom drawn into her teeth. "Please give them back," she begged.

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow. "This forsaken jewel has a horrible reputation. What is a pathetic girl like you collecting them for?"

She bristled. "I'm _not_ pathetic! And… that's none of your—"

A fierce wind suddenly breezed through the clearing, cutting her off. Youko whipped around and Kagome peeked out from behind him. "What was that?" she asked.

There was no answer as he swiftly lunged into the air… and took her with him.


	14. Apprehension

**Indvertent Encounters**

 **Apprehension**

They didn't need to wait long before a woman in a decorative kimono sauntered into the clearing. Claret eyes turned upwards to the trees where the miko and kitsune stood on a sturdy branch.

"So," she remarked dryly, "I've finally found you. But I see you've traded the mutt in for a fox. And what of that wolf? You certainly seem to get around, don't you?" Red lips twisted in a cruel sneer.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed, standing awkwardly in Youko's embrace. It was hard to know what the appearance of the wind demoness could mean. Her loyalty to their enemy was questionable, but her very heart was in his hands and she had no choice but to bend to his will. Uneasiness settled into the pit of her stomach. _If she's here then is Naraku making a move?_

Unwittingly, she pressed herself closer to the kitsune.

* * *

 **A/N** : Appreciate everyone's reviews!


	15. Run

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Run**

Youko slanted a look at the miko subtly pressing closer. _So she knows this demoness._ And judging by the tenseness in her slender frame they did not appear to be friends… which served to remind him that he and the girl were not friends either. The notion that she might expect him to protect her was laughable.

Nevertheless, his interest was piqued.

"You might want to get out of the way, I would hate to slice you up. You're much prettier the way you are," Kagura purred as she raised her fan. Wind kicked up out of nowhere as her youki swelled. "This girl's head belongs to me."

It surprised them both when Kagome abruptly snatched the jewel shards out of Youko's grasp and jumped from the tree to the ground below. Clumsily, she rolled across the grass, scrambled to her feet and took off through the trees.

Languidly, Youko blinked after her. _Foolish girl. How far does she expect to get?_

Kagura swiped her fan through the air and a barrage of crescent shaped blades erupted after her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this so far. Here's another one! Thanks again.


	16. Assist

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Assist**

Quelling a sigh, Youko resigned himself to the fact that he must've truly been getting bored if he was meddling in the affairs of a mere mortal girl, but she had made off with the shards.

Reaching into his hair, he pulled out a rose.

Kagura had yet to embark after her quarry and raised an eyebrow at him. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Youko smirked darkly. "I wonder... should I let you kill the girl for me, or should _I_ kill _you_ and then kill the girl _?_ Either way, I'll be the one to end up with the shards. _"_

The wind demoness snarled at him and swiped her fan in his direction. "Impudent fox! I would've let you live!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Apologies that it's been nearly a week since my last update. I'm officially on vacation today for 10 days and this week was so busy for work. I would get home and just be bagged. I hope to have enough muse to update a lot over my stay-cation at home. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	17. Focus

**Inadvertent Encounters**

 **Focus**

Once she had broken through the treeline Kagome immediately veered off to the left, avoiding the first round of wind blades. She didn't risk looking back as she heard trees crashing to the ground in the wake of Kagura's attack.

Adrenaline pushed her faster and she was acutely aware that she seemed to be gaining a lot of ground on her enemy. _Could that youkai be holding her off?_

The thought was foolish and disconcerting. _If Kagura doesn't come for me… he will. He has no reason to help me._ She was somewhat amazed that she'd even been able to capitalize on his momentary distraction to get the shards back and make her getaway.

A stitch was forming in her side and she panted, but still she pushed on... until the trees grew thinner and she skidded to a halt at the edge of a rocky gorge that was split in half by a turbulent river.


	18. Plight

**Plight**

Taking in the sight of the rushing water, with no obvious avenues of escape, Kagome found it difficult not to panic. She couldn't linger though. _Don't give up!_

Heading east along the river's coursing path, she eyed the rocky embankment, searching for an area that would allow her to easier scale down along the riverbed and hopefully allow her move cover. One section appeared as though the incline smoothed out and she didn't second guess herself as she started to ease down it, casting worried looks over her shoulder.

The whistling sound of a wind blade cutting through the air had her losing her footing and with a cry she slid several feet down grating rock. Reaching blindly, her fingers snagged a gnarled root.

Kagura emerged from the trees, her lips pulled back in a terrible scowl. The sleeve of her kimono was ripped and her attention was more on the silver haired youkai that followed behind her. A slash on his bicep leaked a small trail of blood that had already dried against his skin.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for disappearing for over a month. Thanks for all your feedback. I want to try to post another one today.


	19. Desperate Measures

**Desperate Measures**

Nothing much caught Youko by surprise, but after emerging from the forest and spotting the miko trying to make a foolish getaway down the ravine, he had to do a double-take when he spotted her dive in to the rough waters, immediately disappearing.

Kagura noticed too and snapped her fan closed with a disgusted sigh. "What a fool." Reaching into her hair she pulled out a feather and in the next moment was airborne, seemingly having lost interest.

The kitsune was glad to be rid of her, however was curious. "Giving up that easily, witch?"

Claret eyes glared at him. "If the girl wishes to drown herself then so be it. Naraku will get her shards regardless." Pausing, she added as an afterthought, "You'd do well not to get mixed up with that group, fox. If you want to live."

Floating higher into the sky, Youko's eyes trailed after her wondering what that could mean.


	20. Nice Try

**Nice Try**

Coughing and sputtering, her lungs desperate for air, Kagome half heaved herself up onto a grassy bank. Resting her forehead to her arms, her limbs quivered as she swayed in the current of the river. It hadn't been the first time she'd done something like that, recalling the beginning of her journey when she'd rescued that young boy from the crow demon, but she hoped she wouldn't have to do it again.

"Can this day get any worse," she muttered on another weak cough.

Just then, a shadow fell across her and she squinted through her wet bangs. From white slipper-like shoes, up toned legs and body also swathed in white, cool golden eyes stared down at her and she squeaked.

Youko fished her out of the water and plunked her down in an ungraceful heap. "I have to admit I'm surprised you didn't drown. Now, give me the shards."


	21. Persistent

**Persistent**

The miko's striking eyes stared up at him blankly as if her brain hadn't quite discerned that she'd failed to escape him. Taking her in, Youko's own gaze roved over her.

Blood stained the shirt she was wearing near both of her shoulders, sort of a light pink color now after her foolish trip down the river. A drowned rat… but surprisingly resilient for a human

She finally seemed to come up with a response. "What happened to Kagura?"

He shrugged, uncaring, just glad to be rid of the witch. "For now it appears you are safe… from her." He held out a clawed hand expectantly. "I don't like to repeat myself, little miko."

There was no fear. Instead her eyebrows furrowed in consternation. "Can you give it a rest already? I'm not giving you the shards!" Climbing to her feet, knees only wobbling a little bit, she sighed haughtily. "Why would you want them anyways? You seem strong enough to me if you can handle her. Come back when the jewel is whole."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your feedback. More importantly, I thought I would let you all know that after a very long time, Guyute24 has updated their absolutely awesome fic _**Of Pride and Absolution**_. Please go R&R! Believe me it's way better then anything I could ever write!


	22. Pest

**Pest**

Youko canted his head to the side, visualizing her head rolling on the ground from her insolence. He wondered what her blood would taste like when he licked it off his claws. But not yet.

Somehow, despite himself, he was interested. "So, you're seeking to put the jewel back together?"

Kagome hesitated. "Listen, just… don't get tangled up in this. Naraku will come after you." Eyeing him cautiously, she stepped to the side and made to move past him.

Youko remembered what the wind demoness had said at her departure. While he didn't know who this Naraku was, he could put two and two together. _Some kind of foe._ He hardly believed the small woman was venturing on such a journey by herself.

Belatedly, he realized he was following after her like a lost kit and scowled at himself.

She looked over her shoulder and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go away!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I appreciate all the feedback I get, but I'll give a special thanks to Late Night Dreamer who does so consistently.


	23. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Kagome mused what her next step was, acutely aware of the kitsune shadowing her. Stopping suddenly, her chin dipped to her chest and she sighed deeply. When she turned to him, her face was sheepish and she poked her index fingers together. "Actually, um…"

Golden eyes glowered at her.

"I kind of need to get my backpack. Do you think we could go back to the cave— _your_ cave? Or—"

Youko appeared before her in an instant. A firm grip tilted her chin up. "You, little miko, are the most maddening creature I have ever met."

Kagome blinked up at him, daring not to breathe. Her hands closed around the vial of shards she had re-secured around her neck. The fingers slipped down the column of her throat and a claw pricked the hollow juncture of her collarbone.

She gasped when the claw tip punctured the skin, dragging, and blood welled in the wound.

Youko breathed in her scent, sifting through the undertones of fear that he was inspiring. "That's better."


	24. Self-Preservation

**Self-Preservation**

Trailing behind glumly as they twined through the trees, Kagome wondered further how she got into these situations. Granted, falling through a well that was actually a time-portal to the past wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination, and she had experienced many weird, frightening things since then, but being in the company of the kitsune, not sure if he wanted to kill her or maybe keep her as some kind of pet was a new one.

She glared petulantly at his back. Tiredness pressed in, clouding her brain and weighing down her limbs. It was foolish and she knew she should try to escape again, but didn't have the energy or an idea at the moment so she followed in docile silence. She'd already been brazen enough and judging by the throbbing cut at her clavicle, he wasn't going to entertain anymore impertinence on her part.


	25. Five-Star Accomodations

**Five-Star Accommodations**

When they entered the cave and worked their way down into the main chamber, Kagome went straight for her backpack, finding solace in the fact that she had at least some of her belongings.

"I need to have a bath," she told Youko. His gaze was heavy yet impassive as he stared at her.

"Agreed," he drawled. When she huffed at him expectantly, he sighed.

"I found a creek close by the other day," Kagome trailed off.

"I would've thought you'd discovered the other chambers," he remarked. Confusion furrowed her eyebrows.

A swell of youki filled the cavern and a segment of the wall melted away before her eyes. She peered inside curiously and he waved a hand. Carefully, Kagome walked through the opening, and her heart filled with a happiness that she hadn't felt in nearly a week. Eddies of steam wafted towards her and she nearly squealed.

"A hotspring!"

When she looked over her shoulder at him, eyes bright and a smile on her face, he faltered slightly at the sight before his expression smoothed over. She didn't seem to notice as she wasted no time dashing inside.

"Don't peek!" she warned seriously.

Youko snorted. As if he would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's two today because I appreciate all your kind words. Happy birthday to The Princess of the Broken.


	26. Next Move

**Next Move**

A soft moan escaped Kagome's lips as she slid into the hot spring. For awhile, she soaked in the water, trying to keep her mind blank, trying not to dwell on the predicament she was in, but she couldn't put it off any longer. In the next chamber over, a dangerous fox guarded her only escape.

 _What am I going to do?_ She wondered with a troubled frown. The water splashed as she reached for her back pack. Pulling it close to the edge, she rummaged through looking for her shampoo. Pulling out a few wayward items, she paused on the bottle of ink and paper talismans, her mind working as an idea took form.

Miroku had been _trying_ to teach her a couple things. Recently, they had practiced some binding spells.

Glancing at the opening of the chamber to make sure the kitsune wasn't spying on her, she laid the paper ofuda as flat as she could on the stony floor and quickly scrawled the appropriate characters.

Finishing up her bath, she changed into a fresh set of clothes, and surreptitiously hid the paper in her sleeve.


	27. Linger

**Linger**

Youko was perusing a tattered scroll when she ambled in from her bath. Plopping down, she stared at him expectantly.

Feeling the weight of her stare, he sighed. "What?"

"You can't just keep me here and ignore me. What's the point of that?" she asked.

Draping his wrist over his knee, he drummed his claws. "You're a means to an end. I want the shards, but as you say, they aren't of much use to me now. I will take the jewel when it is complete. As you seem to be on a quest to find them yourself I assume you have a way of sensing them."

Kagome was impressed by his insight, if not a bit put out. _Well, aren't you clever._ Ducking her chin, she made a face. It wasn't going to be easy getting the best of him.

A surprise ambush while he slept? Likely not.

He'd already said she wasn't enough to tempt him, so seduction was out. And Kagome didn't think she was the type anyways.

Running her hands down her bare legs, she sighed before wrapping her arms around her knees, not noticing the way his eyes followed the movement, lingering for a long moment before they turned away.


	28. Snoop

**Snoop**

Try as she might to fight it, Kagome eventually give into her tiredness and drifted to sleep, only to be roused sometime later by a rustling noise. Blinking grogginess out of her eyes, she pushed herself up on her elbow and peered at Youko who was still awake, lamplight flickering across his face.

And caught him elbow deep in her back pack.

Many of her belongings were set out already, and one of her frilly bras hung from his claw-tips, which he inspected with a placid expression.

"W-What are you doing!" she snapped and was on her feet immediately. In her haste, her foot snagged one of his wayward trinkets and she found herself sailing through the air.

A squeak escaped her as she landed right in his lap. Raising herself up she blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff and met him nose to nose.


	29. Ploy

**Ploy**

Golden eyes flashed with wry amusement.

"Um…" Kagome pulled back slightly. Thinking of the sutra tucked surreptitiously in her sleeve, she floundered at the opportunity that had literally fallen into her – _his_ lap, hesitating.

There was something in his gaze that bordered on interest, as if he was wondering what she would do being in such close quarters, but he stayed perfectly still.

Her eyes dropped to his mouth, finding the tiny smirk pulling at the corner impossibly annoying. Her heart beat kicked up. _Stupid, smug kitsune—_

Would she do it? For some reason, part of her wondered if he _wanted_ her to do it.

Her lips parted as she inhaled a small breath, and making her decision, she dipped her head and pressed her mouth firmly to his.


	30. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

 _Hm. An interesting turn of events._

Not something that he had been planning for, and certainly not hoping for, but as she clumsily kissed him, Youko supposed he could indulge in a carnal whim.

It seemed very odd, though. She'd been rather morose since he'd… kidnapped – no that wasn't it. He was just keeping her – for now, and so her sudden change in behaviour was suspect. Perhaps she was planning something and this was her method of distraction?

Youko smirked against her mouth. Sliding his hands down her waist and gripping her thighs, he slid her more comfortably into his lap to straddle him. When she squeaked in surprise, he deepened the kiss.

He could play along for now.


	31. Backpedal

**Backpedal**

Kagome knew she didn't have to be that experienced at kissing to know he was _very_ good at kissing. On the precipice of melting completely into him, lost in the spell he was weaving, and questioning _what the hell she was doing_ , she froze.

Eyes widening, she pulled back, their lips still almost touching. "No—"

His golden eyes were a shade darker than usual, warmer. Reaching up he stroked her cheek and twined a lock of her hair around a claw-tipped finger and tugged, a lazy smirk toying at this mouth.

"Scared to finish what you started, miko?"

Kagome's stomach fluttered. Anger and… something else that she hadn't quite felt before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry updates are so sporadic and are kind of shit. This story is so bad lol. Sorry but not sorry at the same time? I think this is officially PWP territory.


	32. Fessing Up

**Fessing Up**

 _Yes. I'm getting in way over my head here._

Youko's hand wove back into her thick hair, gently curling around her neck and pulling her back towards him.

Resisting, Kagome pressed her hands to his chest, and he stopped immediately. Eyes taking on a keen glow, he smirked. "What is your game, miko?"

Sighing glumly, she fought for her chin not to tremble, then belatedly withdrew the sutra out of her sleeve. "I was going to bind you with this."

"Ah," Youko acknowledged knowingly. "So this was your scheme."

Wriggling off his lap, she crawled back over to her corner. "Yeah, I'm not much of a seductress."

"Indeed. Better luck next time."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is interested, I created a forum for IY/YYH crossovers. It's general and you can talk about anything in it. I'm curious about ideas people have had and not penned down, or what they really want to see in this crossover. Both of these series are quite dear to my heart and I would love to hear some fresh takes on blending them together.

Trying to post a link down here is being troublesome, so I've posted the link in my profile. :3


	33. Hitting the Road

**Hitting the Road**

Kagome was getting restless.

"I need to get going," she told Youko, crossing her arms and looking expectant. At this rate, her friends weren't going to find her, or vice versa. When he gave her a bland look, she rephrased, "Er. _We_ need to get going."

Much to her surprise, he gracefully rose and wandered out of the inner chamber they occupied. "Very well."

 _Well... that was easy!_ Brightening, she quickly scrambled around to gather her belongings. Shouldering her backpack, she winced when the straps settled onto her shoulders. The wounds were still raw and slow to heal.

Gingerly, she navigated her way out of the narrow tunnel and stepped into the sunshine, where he waited in the clearing for her, looking bored.

"Keep up, miko." Turning on his heel, he walked off through the trees.


	34. Delay

**Delay**

The girl was dawdling and Youko quelled a sigh. Hadn't he told her to keep up? They'd only been travelling for half a day.

Pausing several yards ahead of her, he turned and looked over his shoulder, eyes cool, but any intended reprimand died on his tongue when he observed her further.

Her face looked pale, clammy almost, and she'd removed her strange carrying sack from her shoulders, holding it by the strap which made walking slightly awkward with its weight.

Walking towards her, Youko stopped and stared. "You're not well," he stated, sniffing the air. Faintly there was a trace of blood.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered guardedly, moving a pace away.

"I smell blood," he replied, eyes roving over her. "And sickly flesh. You're injured."

She avoided his gaze. "I was snatched up by a bird youkai and have some wounds on my shoulders. It's fine, they're slowly healing."

"Remove your clothing, I will inspect," he instructed.

Kagome's eyes flared open. "I'm _fine!"_


	35. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

Kagome scampered away from him and he followed sedately, until he grew bored of the game. In a blur he appeared behind her and gently grasped the back of her neck until she stilled with a squeak.

"We've already been in close quarters, miko," he purred in her ear. "Forget your modesty."

Squirming again, she turned her face and blinked up at him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Jerk."

He smirked and stepped back, crossing his arms. Kagome sighed heavily, looking pained before she belatedly turned away. Slowly, she pulled her top up and over her head, pressing the shirt to her chest. "Let's just make this quick, okay?"


	36. Follow Me

**Follow Me**

Kagome pulled the straps off her bra down, focusing sullenly on the ground. How was she getting into these situations? Granted this wasn't something like… _that_ , but she hadn't anticipated being half undressed in front of the arrogant kitsune. Embarrassed and vulnerable, she pouted.

Youko made a disparaging noise behind her, and her back went taut when she felt his claw-tips graze across her skin. Feeling the intensity of his eyes on her back, she wanted to squirm.

"Your wounds are getting infected."

Not surprising. Her supplies in her first aid kit was getting low and she'd run out of antiseptic. Prepared to put her shirt back on, she reiterated, "I'll be fine. I'm sure I could find some herbs to make a salve—"

"Come," he interrupted her. Grabbing her backpack, he sauntered away.


End file.
